Mastery
by anime angel 2007
Summary: What would happen had Misao had not made the mistake of saying Kenshin’s name after her untimely collision with Yahiko. What if our red haired rurouni found out that he had a sister working in the service of Makoto Shishio? Read to find out what chaos
1. Disclaimer

Hey this is anime angel here. Just putting up a story for a favorite anime (one of them, anyway) of mine, Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
AA, yelling: Kenshin, come here!!  
  
Kenshin: You called?  
  
AA: Yes, I did!!! You've got disclaimer duty, this time. (said very sweetly)  
  
K: Ooorrrrrrrooooo!! No, don't make me!!! I don't wanna!!!!  
  
AA: Tough luck. Or do you want to sic Saitou on you?  
  
Saitou walks in, wearing his customary smirk and has his katana unsheathed.  
  
K: Nnnnnnooooo!!  
  
AA: Then you'll do the disclaimer.  
  
K: Fine! Anime angel doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, that she doesn't. Come to think of it. She doesn't own anything remotely resembling Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
AA: Geez, you don't have to rub it in. Just start the story. 


	2. Return to Tokyo

Anime Angel, here. If you hadn't noticed the disclaimer is the first chapter. It covers the whole story. I have a feeling that this will be a long story, and I don't want to go through the trouble of retyping the disclaimer repeatedly. Now on with the story.  
  
Mastery Chapter 1- Return to Tokyo By Anime Angel  
  
Kenshin's POV  
  
*I'm back. It took me three years to merely come back. I wonder how long it will be before I see Miss Kaoru again. How much time will pass before I go to visit the dojo. Any trips there would be just visits, though. I wouldn't want to take four more people there. It was hard enough to feed everyone, then. I wouldn't wish that trouble on my beloved.* He sighed internally at the thought. Three very long years after Shishio's death, Kenshin Himura had found himself in a new home in Tokyo. He looked at the sister, that he had never known about, practicing her kata for the Hiten Mitsurugi style.  
  
She had explained, when she originally told him her history, that she had originally been found as teenage slave. As a child, she had been found by another group of slavers. When her older brother had been discovered, she, being unconscious at the time, had been thought dead. Five years later, after Kenshin's parting with his master, she was discovered and freed, coincidently by Hiko Sejuuro. Reminding him of Kenshin, his first baka deshi, he had decided to take her in and teach her the Hiten Mitsurugi style. Four years ago from the present, on an errand for the master, she had met Soujiro Seta and had fallen in with the wrong beliefs at that time. She, then, defied their master and started the life of a female manslayer in the service of Shishiio Makoto. He had found out about and met her during the battle at Shishio's base.  
  
Flashback  
  
He had just entered the base of Shishio. The expensive whore took him through a labyrinth of rooms. Arriving at the wanted destination, a red headed female stepped out of the shadows and introduced herself.  
  
"I am Himura Akira, and I am here in defense of Master Shishio. Prepare to fight, Battousai!!!"  
  
Kenshin took a defensive stance, as she simply placed a hand on her sheath. That started the series of battles to come. After defeating his newfound sister, she decided to join him in the fight. Next, they encountered the blind fighter, Usui. Saitou took him on, since both Akira and Kenshin needed rest. After Saitou's victory, the group found Henya. Akira faced him, as Kenshin had used the ougi against her and was still recovering from the effort. Next, Aoishi fought with the recovered Kenshin. (Meanwhile, back at the Aoiya, Yahiko fought Fuji with the assistance of the four other Oniwabans, Kaoru, and Misao defeated Kamatari, and Sano overpowered Anji. But Kenshin does not know this fact yet!!! Not even in the present!!!) Next, Soujiro and Kenshin rematched, and Soujiro reformed his ways, but decided to stick around Kenshin in the hope of learning how to redeem himself and atone for the murders that he committed, like the Himura siblings. Next, the battle against Shishio started at the island. (The order was the same as the manga and anime, with Akira fighting in Sano's place.)  
  
(Note: This differs greatly from both anime and manga. Sorry to all the Sano fans, but I can't have Kenshin meet up with the Tokyo group just yet!!! If anyone cannot understand the order of the fight and the rationale of it, just e-mail me!!!! I would be happy to explain it.)  
  
End Flashback  
  
Third Person POV  
  
"Neechan, that swing was very sloppy. Redo it now,"  
  
"I know it was sloppy. But, is it really necessary that I redo that move. This is five in the morning, and my muscles just do not want to wake up." She replied.  
  
"Assistant master, do you want to me to get Hiko-sensei." Seeing her glare, he merely said, "That's what I thought, that I did."  
  
"Both of you, stop fighting this instant. Your argument woke up Soujiro, and as you well know, he can sleep through just about anything." The afore- mentioned former master scolded jokingly. "One of you two baka deshis needs to make breakfast."  
  
"Honestly, the way you two fight, someone would think that you had known each other all your lives." The former assassin joked, immediately easing the tension that had filled the air, unintentionaly.  
  
He had slightly eased up on them as they had mastered the ougi. Only slightly, since the three times a day katas were still very exhausting, even for the master and assistant master. The order had been determined by a very intense spar between the siblings, after both of them recovered from the battle with Shishio. Finally, Ken shin defeated Akira, making him the new master and her, the assistant.  
  
Over breakfast the group talked of the plans for the day. "We need to go shopping now. We need food. You need a new outfit."  
  
"You do too!!!" Ken shin interrupted his sister before she could continue.  
  
"And we also need the Kodachis, Sakabatous, and Katanas as well as trying to find the other three that Hiko-sensei taught before me." She continued, ignoring the bait.  
  
"I think I know a couple ways to make our search easier. I need to see a few people while you all buy food. I'll meet you at the weapon's maker."  
  
"Actually, we have settled in Tokyo for that reason. I have heard the rumors that they are here. And Kenshin said that he wanted to come back to Tokyo after we found them and killed them if do not honor our style properly." Hiko had finally decided to explain the reasoning behind the move to Tokyo. "Now let's go. We have a very busy day ahead of us."  
  
The group of four the spacious house/dojo. They bought the needed food and were on their way to the weapon's maker. Kenshin found them at that time.  
  
"I know where the three are. One of them, Kaiyame Sagara is on the way. Shouldn't we pay her a little visit?" Kenshin said darkly.  
  
Everyone in agreement, they shortly arrived at a small house. Kenshin knocked on the door. A woman answered the door saying, "Fujita-san, you're early!!! Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought that you were someone I was expecting. Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I would like to talk with you about a matter of the Hiten Mitsurugi style."  
  
Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Come on in. I'd be happy to talk about that."  
  
The four entered and found a seat around a nearby table. "How do what style practice?" She hissed at them.  
  
"You've already forgotten me, baka deshi?" Hiko asked, smirking.  
  
"Hiko-sensei!!! What are you doing in Tokyo?" After she got over her shock, she looked more relaxed. "What are you're names, since I can safely assume that you are peaceful people who practice the Hiten Mitsurugi."  
  
Kenshin took care of introductions, pointing to each unknown person. "This is Seta Soujiro. He doesn't practice our style, but he is still an accomplished warrior in his own respect. To your left is the new assistant master of the Hiten Mitsurugi, Himura Akira, my sister. And I am Himura Kenshin, the current master of the Hiten Mitsurugi."  
  
"To all who do not know me, I am Sagara Kaiyame." She introduced herself. Seeing the question in Kenshin's eyes, she answered, "And yes, I am Captain Sagara's daughter. Why did you need to talk to me?"  
  
"I recently heard rumors of assignations committed by the Hiten Mitsurugi style. Do you have any information on them?" the former master asked without hesitation.  
  
"I only protect with my style. I will kill though, if it is required in the protection of another." She indignantly replied.  
  
"I see. Have you ever taught any students our style?" Kenshin asked, understanding her statement the best.  
  
"No, why should I? I didn't feel like I could master the succession techniques and that was why I left. But I have practiced my katas thrice daily." She answered honestly.  
  
"Let me see them, now then." Hiko ordered.  
  
"Yes, sensei." She got up and started into her katas. When she was finished, she sat down and awaited judgment.  
  
"That was-"  
  
Kenshin held up a hand, stopping Hiko's scathing comments. "That was very sloppy. I would recommend that you stay with us in Tokyo to improve. As the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi, I would hate to have a former student with such . dull skills." He said gently.  
  
"Right. I think I will stay with you all. Just give me a few days to sell this house. I could use some help with the bodyguard jobs that I take. We could be group that protects people." She agreed cheerfully. Glancing at Hiko, she said, "You actually managed to teach a student the succession technique?"  
  
The four Hiten Mitsurugi practitioners laughed, while Soujiro looked really confused. Noticing this, Akira explained to him that the fact that Hiko had failed to teach any of his five students the ougi was an inside joke of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. Soujiro laughed at that once he understood that.  
  
"I know were all having fun and all, but Himura-san, Himura-chan, and Hiko- sama, don't we need weapons." The former Tenken said with his one of a kind smile.  
  
"That we do. That we do. Kaiyame-chan, would you like to join us for the rest of the day. And about the protection group idea, it is something that I will consider." The former rurouni invited.  
  
"Sure, let's go!!" Kaiyame said.  
  
The group of five arrived at the weapons master's shop, and ordered four kodachis, five sakabatous, one dagger, and one katana to be forged as soon as possible. Since it was late by the time they left the weapons shop, the group decided to return to their respective homes, after a meal at the Akabeko. As soon as Kenshin and the other three returned, Kenshin and Akira could be found doing their katas.  
  
The next morning, the two siblings woke at dawn and practiced their katas and then Kenshin cooked breakfast, while Akira did laundry. Soujiro had risen at this time and did his own set of katas for his own style, with Hiko watching and giving general, but very helpful comments to the teen. The group sat down to breakfast and decided that they would finish their shopping and help Kaiyame-chan move into the Hiten dojo.  
  
They left and arrived at her house and found out that she was ready to move. All she needed to do was sell the house, which she could do on her own.  
  
They picked up the weapons and headed back to the dojo to drop off the kodachis, katana, and dagger. They also, left previously owned katanas (Akira, Kaiyame, Soujiro, and Hiko) at the dojo as well. Next, the group was headed to a clothing shop, when there was a disturbance on the street.  
  
"I, Oka Hojo, of the Hiten Mitsurugi style challenge you to a duel of honor." The group of five suddenly heard from a nearby merchant's booth. Kenshin started to run toward the booth. The other four followed, knowing that this was a matter for the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi to take care of.  
  
"Whatever this unarmed merchant did to spoil your honor is a trivial fact. Instead of fighting him, I challenge you to a private duel at a later time." Kenshin said, his normally violet eyes changing to an ice blue.  
  
Hojo noticed this change and replied, "Why not now, stranger."  
  
"Fine, we can fight now, but I will not put innocent lives in danger. We will fight in a private place." Kenshin's eyes turned into amber as he knew this would probably be a very difficult fight.  
  
"Very well, then. Follow me to my dojo." With that, Hojo and Kenshin left. Akira and Kaiyame followed, but took another route there. Soujiro and Hiko followed the women fighters. They arrived at said dojo right when they heard, "Stranger, before we fight, will you at least tell me your name. I would like to know the name of the person that I am about to slaughter." Hojo said with malice in his voice.  
  
"First, I have a question for you."  
  
"Fire away."  
  
"Did you take part in any assassinations in the name of the Hiten Mitsurugi style."  
  
"So what if I did!!! Not only did I assassinate politicians, but my partner did, as well as several of my more advanced students."  
  
"You just answered my second question, Hojo Oka. Just to let you know, you are about to forfeit your life to Kenshin Himura, the Battousai and master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style of combat. Prepare to die." Kenshin ran to the condemned man and the two fought. (Sorry, I really can't describe fights. If anyone would like to write the fight for this and give it to me, I would be happy to add it and give credit where credit is due!!!) The fight had been desperate, the Battousai needing to use the ougi on his unfortunate opponent. Hojo died, though, since it was impossible for him to dodge the attack and Kenshin had reversed his sakabatou.  
  
The blood that covered his gi was very visible, so Akira ran to the closest clothing store and looked for the first gi that would fit the master. It was ice blue, a very bad color for the red headed warrior, but he wore it anyway. The group didn't want to shop today, since the challenge was still fresh in the merchant's mind. If the fight were to be discovered, Kenshin could be accused of murder, and that was the last thing that the rurouni needed. The group went to Kaiyame's house and helped her move all her stuff. When they finally finished, all were exhausted and promptly fell asleep at the dojo.  
  
Be gentle as this is my first Kenshin fic. I will use flames to toast Mikaa. R&R.  
  
Anime Angel 


	3. Wounded

Anime Angel: Hey I'm back!! Sorry to take so long on this, but I was hoping to get a positive review on this. I'm also apologizing to the readers. This chapter is short, but I'm hesitant to write anymore on this, until I positive feedback.  
  
AA, after a pause: This next part is for Rkobssessed, should he/she be reading this. You're right about Kenshin not killing, but the Battoussai did. Also, Kenshin killed Shishio, to save Japan. If you read this chapter, you will understand his actions last chapter. He killed an assassin, so in doing this he saved many politicians and the government that he had originally killed for. I just couldn't put that in the first chapter. More of his reasoning will be explained as the story continues.  
  
Yahiko: Are you done yet? She's been a nightmare to deal with this week!! First, not getting reviews for either of her non-one shots made her depressed. It took a considerable amount of persuasion from Draco and Harry to even get her to write and it took forever for her to finish "In Your Absence" (as dragona), where she had gotten positive reviews. You all are just lucky that she had already written this. We finally got her to write the author's notes, since she finally got the evanescence cd and the fifth Harry Potter book yesterday.  
  
Kenshin: That's enough, Yahiko, that it is. Start the story!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Mastery Chapter 2- Wounded By Anime Angel  
  
The next morning  
  
Kenshin's POV  
  
*Two down one more to face. And that's excluding Kami knows how many student assassins. I really don't know what to expect from this other assassin. Is he more powerful than Hojo was, or could he possibly be even stronger than myself. I really hope that is not the case. I really hate this new gi. Was this really the first one they could find or did they just want to torture me.* It was five in the morning, and Kenshin was washing the laundry. Akira and Kaiyame were practicing their katas.  
  
"Both of you were very sloppy on the last three moves. Please repeat them." Kenshin said, breaking his thoughts. Both women sighed and repeated the movements. "Much better. Now continue."  
  
Third Person POV  
  
Akira managed to finish her kata first, since she had been under the watchful eyes of both her brother and former teacher for the last three years. Kaiyame finished right when breakfast was finished around nine o'clock. Hiko had been watching the whole time, along with Kenshin, but he decided that Kaiyame wasn't ready to take his more spiteful comments just quite yet. He let Kenshin handle that aspect of mastery with his gentler, yet sterner comments. Soujiro had shown his ever smiling face around seven- thirty, which was a record time for the teen to get up.  
  
Over breakfast, the group resolved to finally go shopping for Kenshin's and Akira's new outfits, which the group had failed to have time for, yet. (Let's just say that the siblings really know how to wear out clothes.) The group left, and headed to Kaiyame's place to finish the sale of it. Then, they were off to shopping.  
  
Officer Fujita was strolling through the markets, today being his regular day off. A murder that had occurred the previous day was still on his mind. His impending divorce, however, wasn't. Ever since the issue with Shishio, he had been unable to stand Tokio's nagging. Three months ago, she had been on him to stop working so much. And there was only so much nagging a man could take.  
  
He promptly forgot this case, as he spotted the red-haired beauty, Akira Himura, walking with a dark haired woman dressed like Sanosuke, Soujiro Seta, her former master, and her overprotective brother. He ran to catch up with them. The day before, when Kenshin had stopped by to register his dojo, the officer had been disappointed that Akira had not been there. He had fallen in love with her at first sight, after her fight with Kenshin.  
  
"Himura-san, Himura-chan, Soujiro-san, Hiko-sama, wait up!!!" he called to the quickly departing group. Hearing their names being called, they stopped. Finally catching up to them, the first thing that he noticed was Kenshin's ice blue eyes glaring at him. Then, he saw the light blush that stained Akira's beautiful cheeks.  
  
"Is there anything that we can help you with, Officer?" Soujiro asked with his customary smile.  
  
"Actually no. I was just wondering why you were here, since you would most likely be at home taking care of your laundry fetish, Himura-san." Everyone found this hilarious, except Kenshin, whose eyes turned to a full blown amber, and Kaiyame, who was really confused. Akira saw the confused look on the woman's face and pulled her aside to explain the joke to her, while Hiko and Soujiro held Kenshin in place and calmed him down.  
  
"Actually, we are shopping to get my brother and I, a few new outfits. Would .you like to .come with us?" Akira nervously asked the man she had started to fall in love with as soon as she saw his passion for life and justice when he had faced Shishio, three years ago. She had really missed his company, in the three years that they had not seen each other. After the battle they had spent a good deal of time getting to know one another and flirting with each other, to the dismay of her recovering and overprotective older brother.  
  
"I would. It has been a long time, Akira-chan." Saitou replied.  
  
The group headed into the first clothing store.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Kamiya dojo  
  
*I really wish Kenshin were here. I miss him. And to think, we were so close to finding him. If only I had known that Misao was running after him. Instead, we ended up following Aoishi, and finding out that Misao actually knew Kenshin. Oh well, that was the past. I know he lived from the attack on Shishio. Aoishi in his right mind again, told us that the Battousai restored his sense of pride and survived. Where are you now, Kenshin. Where did you go in such a hurry? No one has been able to find you. Or the sister that mysteriously appeared at Shishio's base. The police can't find you. That much Saitou has told me. Although now, I wonder why he wants to find Kenshin in the first place. Misao and Aoishi can't even find him. He really is amazing to escape the web of knowledge of the disbanded Oniwaban group. Even Katsu doesn't know. And a journalist's web of knowledge is nothing meager.  
  
I just wish I knew where he is. I want to see him again. I want to tell him that I don't blame him for killing Shishio. I want to tell him that I love him with all my being and find if he loves me in return.* "I miss you so much, Kenshin."  
  
The others at the table started snickering unfairly at Kaoru, who didn't realize that she spoken her last thought out loud. She blushed crimson, and returned to making breakfast. Megumi had been *very* patient when teaching the (then) assistant master how to make edible food, three years ago when the group realized that Kenshin might not come back to the dojo. The lessons had paid off and now her food was edible.  
  
The dojo was even more packed than before Kenshin had left. Kaoru had become the master of the Kamiya Kasshin style, when Yahiko had had succeeded her as the assistant master. Yahiko, who was now sixteen, ever since he became assistant master six months ago, had been very busy. He divided his time in between teaching classes and spending time with his girlfriend, Tsubame.  
  
That was another thing that had greatly changed in three years. Upon a Kenshin-less arrival back in Tokyo, many had seen the hidden power in the Kamiya Kasshin style. Many parents immediately signed their children up for lessons. Now the dojo was more prosperous than it had ever been.  
  
It was this prosperity that allowed the dojo to fill up as it seemed to have. Aoishi and Misao had left Kyoto, shortly after disbanding the Oniwaban group, to move in the Kamiya dojo, in the hopes of seeing the rurouni, eventually. Aoishi had started to talk more, but in comparison to the others of their little group, he was still the quietest of the group. Misao had gotten over her crush and at age nineteen, was looking for a husband. Her problem with actually finding one, was her own pickiness and Aoishi's over protectiveness.  
  
Megumi had decided to use some of her own money to establish a clinic of her own right next to the dojo. Sanosuke had, two years ago, proposed to his fox and, one and a half years ago, married her. As a result of being so close, the Sagaras ate every meal at the dojo, in exchange for free service at the clinic. The couple even had a reserved room at the dojo if it was necessary for them to stay at the dojo.  
  
Finally breakfast was served to the hungry group. Kaoru's spoken thought had silenced the table. Even Yahiko and Misao were not exchanging their usual harmless and amusing insults. A knock was heard, through, the tense silence of the table. Without being told, Yahiko got up to who would have the audacity to visit at a time like this.  
  
Yahiko ran to the giant doors of the dojo and opened them to see a man wearing a sword. "Can I help you?" Yahiko asked respectfully.  
  
"I am Unozawa Shin, of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. I have some information about a Kenshin Himura for a Miss Kaoru Kamiya. Is it true that I may find her here?" The man introduced himself and politely inquired.  
  
"I will take you to her, now. Follow me, please." Yahiko said, not seeing the signal that Shin gave to the hundred children assassins that were hiding expertly in the trees. As the pair entered the main building of the dojo, no one noticed the assassins surrounding the said building with katanas raised. "A Unozawa Shin of the Hiten Mitsurugi style," Yahiko indicated the man, "has information concerning Kenshin."  
  
"Yes, I do. You are all bait for my trap against him." Shin had a truly evil smile as he said this. "You and you, find the Battousai. I assure that he is somewhere in this city. I won't harm them, until I kill the Battsousai, but if you come here without him, the whole group will die, before I kill the both of you. Now go. And by the way, I have the building surrounded, so there is no hope of escape." Shin said pointing to Misao and Yahiko in turn. The two ran from the room, desperate to find their old friend.  
  
Market Street Tokyo  
  
"That color actually suits you, Himura-san." Saitou complemented on the emerald green gi that the rurouni was forced to hold up.  
  
"I still don't like it." Said rurouni pouted.  
  
"Go try it on now, or you have kitchen duty, laundry duty, and sword shining duty for a month." Akira threatened, eye turning amber as she spoke. Saitou shivered violently, as the former Battousai scampered into the changing room, appearing less than a minute later.  
  
"Very handsome. Yes, I was right!!! That is a good color for you. I told ya, Kaiyame-chan." Akira started to jump up and down in excitement. Kenshin walked back in the room and stepped out in the detested ice blue gi.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but you're right. But then again, I suppose you know from personal experience." Kaiyame teased at the girl. Kenshin bought the gi, and the group left the store.  
  
Across the street, Yahiko spotted the telltale shot of red hair. Both Misao and Yahiko sprinted toward who they thought was the rurouni that they knew and loved.  
  
"Kenshin, you need to hurry. Kaoru and the others are in danger." Yahiko pleaded desperately.  
  
The red-headed figure turned around fuming. "As much as I love my brother, I am not KENSHIN HIMURA!!!"  
  
"Sorry, wait, you're his sister. Do you where we can find him?"  
  
"Sure, Nii-chan get the heck out of here now." She shouted.  
  
The rurouni appeared out of thin air. "Yes, you needed me?"  
  
"There is someone here to see you." She merely replied.  
  
"Kenshin, Kaoru and the others are in trouble at the dojo and a guy named Shin Unozawa his holding them hostage at the dojo." Yahiko said in a single breath.  
  
"We have no idea why, but the only way to save them is if you face him and win." Misao said, after taking a deep breath.  
  
"Very well then. Akira and Saitou, head over to the dojo that I fought at yesterday. Take out any and all assassins that are there. Then, Saitou, I will need you escort Akira to the Kamiya dojo as soon as possible. Hiko, Soujiro, and Kaiyame, come with me straight to the Kamiya dojo."  
  
"Right." The other five said without hesitation.  
  
"Come on, we need to go now!!" The group of eight spilt up.  
  
Kenshin's group arrived at the Kamiya dojo without obstacles.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Hiten Mitsurugi dojo, Saitou and Akira could not sense a single ki. But the Hiten Mitsurugi assistant master did explain the necessity for their course of action. Saitou agreed wholeheartedly, having a similar sense of justice, and the two headed for the Kamiya dojo.  
  
Back at the Kamiya dojo, Kenshin entered the one place he had never hoped to never enter again, in the one capacity that he had never wanted to enter it in: Himura, the Battousai. Kaiyame, Soujiro, and Hiko entered next and whipped out their sakabatous in unison. Within the second, their feet touched the ground, the three of them started to attack the Hiten assassins that were guarding the main building of the dojo. Kenshin had entered the main building without obstacle, and said, "Shin Unozawa, I, Kenshin Himura, challenge to a duel to the death."  
  
"And I, Shin Unozawa, accept your challenge. You will pay for your callous murder of my partner, Hojo Oka."  
  
With that, the battle started. Kaoru and the others who had been held as hostages watched in amazement as the flashes of light that represented their captor and old friend repeatedly hit each other. In a brilliant flash of light, the battle suddenly concluded. Kenshin had used the ougi on his enemy with his sakabatou reversed. Shin was dead. Megumi started to run toward the felled man, until Kenshin suddenly said, in one the coldest voices, that any of the Kamiya group had yet to hear, "Don't, he's dead."  
  
Akira and Saitou had arrived and managed to finish off the last of the child assassins. They, as well as the other three, looked to the Hiten master, and wondered what would happen next. In the same cold voice, Kenshin said, "It's time to leave. Let's go." With that, the six people that had just killed in cold blood, left the bloody courtyard of a once innocent dojo, leaving the inhabitants of it stunned.  
  
Once the group arrived at the dojo, Akira promptly invited the officer to eat and stay the night at the Hiten Mitsurugi dojo, to the aggravation of Kenshin. Saitou accepted with grace and eloquence. While the others, celebrated the night away, Kenshin decided to turn in early and get a decent amount of sleep. Once in the safety of his room, Kenshin allowed the pain of his unknown injury to overtake him. Tolerating it, Kenshin decided to meditate.  
  
*I can't let her see what I've become now, an assassin for hire. One of the types of people that I fought before. A manslayer with morals. A pitiful and hypocritical fool. It was better when I was the Batoussai, but the Batoussai is gone. He left with the Rurouni. Both of were disgusted after my fight with Shishio. The Batoussai, because I allowed him to die of his wounds, instead of killing him outright. The Rurouni, because of the fact that I gave him such deadly wounds and inadvertently killed him. All that's left for me is a lifestyle similar to Saitou's. Destroy Evil Immediately. Jin'e, old foe, you were right. A manslayer is a manslayer until the day he dies. And my beloved Kaoru cannot see that. I don't want her to. I want her to only know the rurouni. But I am not the rurouni. I can act like one, but I am truly a monster. No one can understand that fact.* Kenshin's thoughts returned that day's events.  
  
*Tonight was sloppy. I actually allowed the bastard to stab me in the stomach three times. He was a worthy opponent, though. Damn, this hurts. I'll see a doctor about it in the morning. Just not Dr. Genzai or Megumi- dono. After that, extra katas for me.* Kenshin passed out, just as Saitou walked in the room, since he was to sleep on a second futon that had been placed there. He had just received a token of thanks for his assistance that afternoon from Akira: a very chaste kiss on the cheek. Since he was in seventh heaven at the moment, he failed to notice the Hiten master that was out cold.  
  
The next morning  
  
The laundry had remained untouched so far, and of the early risers (everyone, except Soujiro), everyone except Kenshin had made an appearance. He failed to show up, even after Soujiro had awoken at a very late ten in the morning. Saitou left and requested that the group formally come to the police office later that day, concerning the attack on Kamiya dojo.  
  
After the officer left, Akira trudged up to her brother's room and threw open the door in fury. Then, she noticed the puddle of blood that surrounded him and screamed fearing that he had been murdered in his sleep for a past crime. The scream caused Kaiyame, Hiko, and Soujiro to come running.  
  
After seeing the gruesome sight and a weeping Akira, Hiko determined that Kenshin was merely unconscious, and asked Soujiro to run and catch Saitou and bring him to the dojo. Meanwhile, Kaiyame had taken Akira to another room to calm the girl down. Hiko picked up the injured master and told Kaiyame to wait for Soujiro's arrival with Saitou and for his own return.  
  
Hiko left and jumped rooftops, until he reached the clinic that he remembered seeing by that dojo from yesterday. He carried his former apprentice in and a black haired woman seeing the blood showed Hiko to an empty room where he laid Kenshin on the operating table. He quickly explained to her how he had been found and learned that her name was Megumi Sagara. Hiko asked that she take very good care of Kenshin and left without leaving his name.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yahiko: Please review this time. Nicely, please. Flames will be used to roast what's-his-name, Mikaa. A notice on Mikaa's health. His burns have healed. R&R  
  
Anime Angel 


	4. Important Notice

Author's note: Hey all!! I'm just popping in to let everyone know that right now this fic is under rewriting and re-editing, when I have the time to do so. (Which is literally only two days a week at best….. Sorry, I do have a full time job here.) Anyway, to my (probably few) remaining fans: This will be reposted on my Dragona 2007 account, I'm just not sure of when it will be. Until that time, keep an eye out for different fics to come up from me (from that account, that is.

Anime Angel


End file.
